<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A quiet moment before the railing, colorized. by sergioprentiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963894">A quiet moment before the railing, colorized.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss'>sergioprentiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Strap-Ons, Top Thirteenth Doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-posted from tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A quiet moment before the railing, colorized.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was drawn specifically to be posted on tumblr for a friend and therefore had to be more of an insinuation than textual thanks to that stupid adult content filter, but that Is meant to be a strap. </p>
<p>(This may be rated too high, but i'm pretty sure the presence of strap ons Probably makes it mature. Probably. Sorry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   He only objects to having parts of the doctor inside of him when it's their genetic code. Pegging is more his style. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>